Cabin boys should learn to mind their own businesss
by WerewoofVonMindfang
Summary: Mr Scroop finally has Jim separated from his protector and takes his opportunity to teach the impudent cabin boy that actions have consequences. And maybe he can use the boy to expose his Captains soft spot and take the title for himself. Scroop x Jim Hawkins, some Long John Silver x Jim Hawkins later. WARNING- RAPE/NON CON, VIOLENCE, MxM. Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1 - disabling the laser cannons

Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business  


Mr Scroop finally has Jim separated from his protector and takes his opportunity to teach the impudent cabin boy that actions have consequences. And maybe he can use the boy to expose his soft captain.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own or claim any rights to Treasure Planet which belongs to Disney, all credit for treasure planet and its characters go to Disney. This is purely a fun fan-fiction indulging a niche ship that I haven't seen much catering to.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - disabling the laser cannons

I picked up the map, relieved one of the remaining crew hadn't found it, "perfect" I whispered. The alarms suddenly blazed to life spooking me, shit, I ran. "that stupid robot's going to get us all.." I paused part way up the stairs to the deck, temporarily frozen "..killed".

Liquid ice flowed through my veins as I stared into bright orange eyes, surprise and cruel glee flash through them, "Cabin boyy.." the insectial Mr Scroop growled, his mocking grin harsh and evil, he flexed a claw, promising pain to follow my being caught. Now with no one to stop him. Oh god. With that thought I bolted away down the corridor.

The sound of scuttling followed and I knew it was him, I knocked over some barrels to try and slow down my sadistic pursuer but it did nothing, I ran as fast as I could but I could hear him gaining, I soon felt his warm breath on the back of my neck. Morph noticed however and transformed into a pie, I heard him splat into Mr Scroops face and the scuttling stop long enough to give me a bit more distance.

A frustrated growl followed and then morph went flying past my head into a transport pipe, he was pulled into it as I ran past. I can't outrun him. I turned and hid behind a small corner as I readied my gun. My heart still racing. I tried to calm myself and listened for the scuttling to get really close..

I suddenly blocked his path, gun aimed right for his head. Yes! I'm not going to die today. His hateful expression twisted into one of surprise and almost fear. I was about to shoot when everything went black and I lost sight of him. Fuck. That ice cold fear crept back as I shot and the blast illuminated the hallway as it sailed through the air. Through where that spider psycho had been just a moment before.

The lights turned on again and after seeing the empty hall again I turned on my heel to look behind me, nothing. I started backing up, slowly, a cold sweat starting to form on my top lip, my eyes frantically scanning, where IS he?!

I heard morph behind me come out of a pipe and scream before going silent, I turned and saw Mr scroop, his long legs n either wall, towering over me. He had caught morph in a jar and screwed the lid on before discarding it and hitting me hard across my face with his claw sending me flying and landing on the ground, my head hit the metal floor and I saw the edges of my vision fade to black. The edges bleeding in as I watched Scroop lean over me, I fought to stay conscious but it was in vain, the last thing I saw was his cruel smile. "Got you now.. Cabin boyy.." I heard his voice like it was a dream, muffled and far away before I passed out entirely.

* * *

 **I'm going to see the response from this chapter before continuing much further so please review if interested to see what happens to jim ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2 - Maybe your ears don

Cabin boys should learn to mind their own businesss

Mr Scroop finally has Jim separated from his protector and takes his opportunity to teach the impudent cabin boy that actions have consequences. And maybe he can use the boy to expose his soft captain.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own or claim any rights to Treasure Planet which belongs to Disney, all credit for treasure planet and its characters go to Disney. This is purely a fun fan-fiction indulging a niche ship that I haven't seen much catering to.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Maybe your ears don't work so well

I woke slowly and groggily, my head pounding, as I began to gather my bearings I noticed I was in the brig. Examining the iron bars I almost didn't hear the scuttling, a familiar shadow drew me away from my focus as Scroop came into view, standing right outside my cell. His smile made me sick to my stomach, it promised hell and showed that whatever he had in mind he intended to enjoy. Very. Much.

I swallowed my fear and tried to put up my bravado "Hey spider psycho, awaiting orders from your captain? I'm sure he'd love a little par-lay and the news that I may be ready to negotiate".

Scroops smile grew and he lent down to the bars "Who ssaid anything about the Captain being told of your trespassing. You assume too much, Cabin boyy.." He opened the barred door and stepped into the cell, grabbing me by my throat and lifting me up. I gasped against the serrated claw, gaping like a fish as my airways were cut off. "P-p-p..." I struggled to speak.

"P-Par-lay? Maybe your ears don't work ssso well" he smirked at his reference to our first interaction "I'm going to ssshow up our dear captain. I'm going to desstroy the thing he's taken ssuch a shine to, show he's turned ssoft and then mutiny. I'm going to torture you, break you and then I'm going to kill Long John Ssssilver" He whispered the last bit in my ear and I paled But he doesn't care about me. He'd kill me in a second, he isn't soft for me!

He dropped me then and I desperately gasped for air "h-he isn't soft for me! I'm only here now trying to stop him killing me and my friends.." I whimpered, finally coming to grips with my vulnerable position. Scroop bent down and grabbed a claw full of my hair "perhapsss.. but even if I don't get to show up the Captain.. at least I get to have my fun showing a cabin boy his placce.." a chuckle followed, low and dark that caused a involuntary whimper to escape me "please.." I breathed and his chuckle grew louder, "I't far too late for that cabin boyy.. begging won't save you, but please, continue. It amuusess me." He pulled me up by my hair and I cried out in pain as he lifted me up so I dangled, writhing trying to get away, my head was aflame as my hair held my weight. "now... behave and maybe I wont have to be so rough.." his eyes flashed and he let my feet touch the ground, moving forward and backing me against a wall, trapping me as four of his eight legs came up the wall either side of me. His free claw trailed down my front making me flinch as he got to my crotch, he paused for a moment pressing against my covered dick that was embarrassingly semi-hard. My face grew hot and I closed my eyes, desperately wishing this wasn't happening. He chuckled at my embarrassment and carried on down my legs, his gentle touch didn't last however as with a long swipe up he tore my clothes to rags.

I yelped as the cold air hit me and I was suddenly completely exposed, if I didn't feel vulnerable before I was definitely feeling it now. Tears stung my eyes as I looked into cruel ones as it suddenly dawned on me what he was planning. "n-no.. please don't.." I began to sob, this smile only grew. "I told you.. I'm going to break you.. I'll give you pain and pleassure.. by the time I'm done with you you'll beg me to take you. No one will ever sate you like me. You'll crave me. I'm going to break your pride and you'll be a dirty whore, desperate for cock to fill you up and rip you apart." his smile fell "and when you want me most.. when you're screaming and begging to be sated. I wont give it to you." his claw soothed along the bare flesh of my stomach and began to move down, coaxing my semi dick to attention much to my own whimpering protests "I'll torture you.. with your own want for mee." I saw it then, his own arousal showing as his monstrous dick began to unsheathe. It won't fit... I began to struggle, my want for escape renewed as fear once again took me

* * *

 **I was surprised to find a review almost immediately after publishing the first chapter so here. A sneaky second :P This scene to be continued ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Are you ready?

Chapter 3 – Are you ready?

I thrashed around trying to escape, Scroop just chuckled darkly at my efforts. "Get the fuck off me!" I screamed, my efforts proved worthless as he pressed against me so his hard cock lay flush along my stomach, the tip resting at the bottom of my ribs. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ I felt the stinging of tears as they began falling down my cheeks, "Are you deaf!? Get the fuck off me you psycho!" my voice broke at the end of my pleading "...please.." I whimpered, my voice hoarse from my screams. I felt his breath on the nape of my neck, which dragged a sob from my throat, "Hmmm not sso brave now eh cabin boyy, where did alll that sssspirit goo?" the cruel humour in Scroops voice made me want to puke, I remained silent and shaking, for a long time we stayed like that, only the sound of my heartbeat, frantically thumping in my ears broke the unbareable silence until Scroop hummed suddenly, "Your heart isss beating like a drum, I can almossst see it trying to burst from your chessstt..." he pressed closer and let a claw travel down my trembling form, my stomach jerked as he passed it, passed my traitorous cock as he chuckled darkly "Dirty whorrre.. You're enjoying thissss..." A whine escaped from between my lips before I had a chance to catch it and I felt my stomach jerk and flutter, _fuck. Is he right? no. this isn't pleasurable! This is rape! how could I be enjoying this!_ I tried to turn my head as much as I could to look away, tears now streaming down my face, "I... I'm not. Please... I don't want this..." I whimpered, pleading once again, it made me sick that I was reduced to begging. Scroop pulled his face further away so he could look at my own, as if examining all the details, memorising how I looked right now, the moment before he truely took everything from me.

He smirked then and shackled me to the wall, my arms high above my head, so that I had no choice but to stand on tip toes to avoid hanging from my wrists. He stepped back to inspect me as I stood completely exposed to him and unable to hide myself from his prying, hungry eyes. I watched him fearfully, wanting desperately to close my eyes and look away but being unable to look away from him in fear of what he was to do next "please Scroop..." he looked up at my face at my soft words, only just loud enough to be heard "...please don't... I.. I haven't.." I looked down to his monstrous member and my vision blurred with new tears "... I can't... it won't fit.." my body began to shake at how real the situation was, my fight almost gone, all ability to escape gone. This was happening. I closed my eyes then and tears flowed down my already wet cheeks, I could hear him move but I didn't look, I didn't want to see what he was going to do.

It was then that I felt a mouth surround my semi hard cock, I gasped in surprise, and my eyes shot open, I looked down and my panic stricken eyes met with cruel orange ones. The needy sound that left me made my stomach twist in disgust "F-fuck... n-no, no please" I shook my head from side to side frantically as Scroop continued his assault, making it feel horrifically good, I hated him. Pulling moan after moan after pathetic whimpers from me I could see the sadistic glee in his eyes. It wasn't long before he removed himself from my painfully hard dick and moved his attentions lower bringing his claws under my knees and lifting me up so he could begin flicking his long tongue over my taint. "Oh god.." I groaned through clenched teeth and began hitting my head against the wall behind me, trying desperately to override the pleasure Scroop was giving me. He chuckled, his tongue vibrating with his humour and slowly he began to push against my opening, his long tongue sinking deeply into me made me pause and a long, strangled scream escape my lungs. When the wet appendage began rubbing against a spot that made my vision blare white I could no longer fight off the pleasure that raked my body "Fffffuck... Oh god!" I cried out and my weeping cock jerked, I was close, so close. It was just as I was about to cum that he stopped and I sobbed in wanton frustration, at both my denied orgasm and the knowledge that Scroop had reduced me to a writhing, moaning mess. I sobbed pathetically and my excitement began to fade, it was just as I had grown soft again that Scroop moved once more, his tongue fucking me, hitting that sweet spot with each thrust. Pleasure blinding my vision and clouding my brain I screamed, this time in ecstasy as waves of pleasure fed the tightening coil in my loins. When he pulled away I whimpered at the loss, much to the amusement of my captor.

He stood tall, looming over me with a sickening smile on his face, pleased with my pathetic state. I looked down at the floor, too ashamed to meet his eyes, I had moaned for him, almost cum from his attentions. If the Captain and the Doctor could see him now they'd be ashamed. Scroop moved a claw under my chin and lifted my face up to look at him, the smile that adorned his face seemed almost warm and comforting, and even though my brain screamed at me to look away I found myself calming down, giving in to the comfort offered. I was so desperate by this point for something to distract me from the reality, I was grasping at straws but I didn't care. His smile widened as he saw the desperate hope in my eyes and he leaned in to kiss me, hard and dominating. I melted into the kiss, opening my lips for him and letting him explore my mouth, I could taste my ass still on his tongue but I didn't care, it was the most gentle contact I had been allowed since he had caught me. He pulled away finally, almost reluctantly and I panted softly, I knew I was hard again but although a part of me still felt disgust for my bodies reaction I found myself pushing it further and further from my mind, desperate to not feel scared anymore, I was too exhausted to fight, to exhausted to give in to my fear...

Scroop smirked down at me, seeing that I was beginning to give in, he lifted my legs up to hook on his hips, I felt the head of his massive cock push against my taint, stretched from his tongue, but even so I knew this was going to be painful. My body began to shake once more and my fear began to come back, "Shhhh Cabin boy, I'll go ssslowly." He hummed softly, then proceeded to spit onto his length and spread the slick fluid over himself. "Are you ready?" he hissed at me, I nodded anxiously and he began to push in to me.

I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this, I hit a block in my writing and I have started trying to fight my rut again, I hope you all like this new Chapter, and I thank you all for being so patient with me. Enjoy!


End file.
